Lightning Crashes
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: On the night Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow Regulus Black, who didn't die, makes a request of the dark lord. That request is that James Potter be spared and given over to Regulus to do with as he pleased. Will Voldemort agree to the request? Will James Potter come to Regulus willingly? And most of all will love bloom in the most darkest of places, the inner circle of Voldemort?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Herbology Hangout, Insane Prompt Challenge, Magic Kingdom, and Around the World on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Squats and the task was to write a Voldemort Wins!AU. For Herbology Hangout I wrote a Voldemort Wins!AU. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 277. Pairing prompt of James/Regulus. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for take a ride on the wild side's Big Thunder Mountain weather prompt of thunder and lightning. For Around the World I wrote for Boomerang's trope prompt of enemies to lovers. Warning for mentions of character death and fade to black scene towards the end. Word count without Author's Note is 2,308 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Lightning Crashes.**

The brightness of the lightning that slashed across the sky outside the window of the room that James Potter was dragged into lit up the room more than the candles did. James could hear the cackles of the Death Eaters that surrounded him. He doesn't remember how he got here. Not at all. The last thing he remembers is Voldemort breaking in his door. Telling Lily to take Harry and run before trying to keep Voldemort's attention on him.

"You must be wondering what you're doing here?" the sharp cold voice of the one who'd been hunting James and his family for a year now. "Or at the least bit why you are still alive?"

James looked up at the dark lord defiantly keeping his mouth shut. Although He Who Must Not Be Named was quite right about what James wanted know. He was sure, right in that moment at the bottom of the stairs in his home at Godric's Hollow, that he was about to meet his maker. But here he stood. Heart still beating.

"Not even the least bit curious?" the cold voice sailed across the frosty air to James. "I would be curious to know if it were me." The cold dark eyes studied James as though he was some object that was perplexing. "But I see you don't wish to know. You don't wish any information that I have." A dark chuckle left the twisted man's mouth as he looked at James. "Your wife and child are dead," the man crowed, "so why did I leave you alive?"

James looked around him taking in the dark hooded people surrounding him. He'd never thought he'd be in the same room as these people. He'd never wanted to be in the same room as they people. Unless he was bringing them to justice. James caught sight of a movement off to the left of the dark lord.

"Come forward, Regulus Black, and receive your reward for your faithful service of me," He Who Must Not Be Named said darkly as he motioned the person James had caught moving forward.

The dark hooded man moved forward and stopped next to the dark lord taking his hood down to reveal a face so much like Sirius's that James could almost pray it was his best friend her to rescue him. He knelt in front of dark lord averting his eyes with reverence.

"What reward do you wish to give me, my lord?" he asked voice husky as he took in James Potter's bound form. "I only ever wanted to serve you to the best of my ability."

"And you have," the dark lord motioned for the younger man to stand. He even went as far as helping the shaky young man to his feet. As making a point in the act. See what happens when you serve faithfully. "For your faithful service I will give the thing you requested of me when I told you and Pettigrew of my plans for tonight."

The young man looked upon the dark lord eyes shinning with happiness and pride in the work he'd provided. A murmur went up through the crowd as people wondered what Regulus Black had asked the dark lord for upon hearing of his plans. And they didn't have long to wait for the answer.

Voldemort turned towards James Potter. "You see it is a good thing I killed your wife," he told James. "I'm sure she would not enjoy watching what is to become of you next." He turned to the Death Eaters. "Young Regulus here asked me for only one thing before I left for Godric's Hollow. It wasn't for the safety of his brother or any sort of riches that would have been held in the house. Young Regulus asked me for James Potter to use in whatever way he saw fit."

The crash of thunder sent chills down James's spine but not as much as the words that had just left Voldemort's mouth. Pulling furiously at the ropes binding his legs and arms James looked for any way of escape. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and brought Regulus's lust filled face into perfect view of James Potter.

"I thank you, my lord," the husky voice sounded as storm cloud grey eyes traveled up and down James's body making him feel dirty. "But..."

"Please," the cold serpent like voice sounded again, "take, dear Regulus's, guest up to his room. I'm sure he will want to get as much rest now as he can."

James Potter's mind reeled as he was forced to shuffle down the hallway of the vast fancy mansion the dark lord must have commandeered from some poor unfortunate family or other. The decor looked like something his mother would have used in her own home. It wasn't until he passed the large group of portrait to see his own among them that he realized something dark. This was his parents house that the Death Eaters and Voldemort was using.

A strangled cry escaped James lips as the covered forms of his parents went by, still on the spot where they'd taken their own last stand. He wished he hadn't survived his own last stand. Then he wouldn't be here in this mess.

"Should we untie his legs?" a unintelligent voice asked beneath the hood of the man on his left.

"Don't be stupid," his partner in crime snapped. "He'll try to escape then."

James wanted to tell them that he wouldn't try to escape. He didn't have any more fight left in him at the moment. That they, and their little friends had taken all the fight left in James when they killed his family. And that he wanted nothing more than to die himself. But all that left his mouth a few more strangled sobs as the images of dead family floated in front his eyes. He'd failed them. He'd failed them all. Lily. Harry. His own parents. He'd failed them.

"Just pick him up, idiot," the one on the left, who can now place as Vincent Crabbe, shouts at Gregory Goyle. "If you grab his legs and I grab his arms we'll be able to carry him up the stairs between us."

"Oh."

James wanted to come back with witty retort but the words just weren't coming to him. He felt himself being lifted unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. He wishes that he could make himself pass. That way he'd be dead and make it that much more harder on the idiotic duo trying to carry him. But every time he closed his eyes bits and pieces of the last few hours played themselves back to him. He didn't want to see his family dead every time he closed his eyes.

"Which room was Regulus given again?" Goyle asked searching the second floor doors to find the right one.

"Which one do you think," snapped Crabbed. "He'll be quite comfortable. I know that much." Crabbe who had James's arms motioned Goyle to open the door to James's old room.

"N..." the sound of refusal died as soon as James opened his mouth. He tried to scream but found that no sound would come out his mouth. Tears streaming down his face as he was forced through the door of his bedroom from his youth.

The memories of the good times he'd had in this room came rushing back to him. The times that he and the other Marauders had spent in this room were to numerous to count. He remembers asking for bunk bed when Sirius ran away from home and moved into the Potter house. Having his first kiss, not that he'd ever own up to it in public, with Sirius over by the window.

The door slammed closed breaking James out of the good memories and bringing him back into the harsh reality that was his here and now. He raced to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. Eyes widening he searched his entire body for his wand cursing loud as he didn't find on him. Crabbe and Goyle might be stupid but they at least knew enough to know he'd try to escape if given the chance.

"Master James," a small house elf said after the loud crack of thunder and apparation had faded, "Master Regulus has told me to have you prepared for dinner."

"And if I don't wish to have dinner with him?" James asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Master Regulus says that James Potter has no choice in the matter. James Potter must remember he is now property as much as this house he stands in is."

James gulped down another sob as the house elf lead him into the bathroom of his childhood. A steaming bath was waiting for him. As though Regulus had known that this going to happen. James thought for a second of fighting the house elf but didn't want to hurt the little fellow. Allowing himself to be guided into the steaming tub James allowed a sigh to leave his mouth.

"Master Regulus, is not a bad master to serve," the elf told James as he scrubbed the man's skin with something porous and course. "He can be nice and gentle at times. But you mustn't upset him. You must serve him faithfully like Kreacher has served his master."

James wonders what exactly Krecher did in the service of Regulus Black. But then Kreacher had started in on his hair. It was strange to have someone besides himself cleaning his body James thought as Kreacher washed the shampoo out of his hair. But it was kind of a pleasant sort of strange.

"Come dry yourself off," Kreacher held out the towel that had been by the tub to James.

It didn't take long for James to dry off and for both he and Kreacher to redress him in the outfit that Regulus had chosen for him to wear for the nightly meal. James was annoyed by the time he reached the dinning room. Not even Lily had bothered to pick out his outfit for him. Sitting down at the spot Kreacher showed him James folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad to see you are looking well," Regulus said from across the table from him. "I half expected you to fight Kreacher on coming down here at all."

"I'd have been forced either," James muttered looking at the plate that had been set in front of him. In normal circumstances this meal would look wonderful to him. But seeing one of his favorites sitting in front of after learning he was now property didn't sit well with him. "I had heard you were dead."

"I should be. But at the last minute the dark lord came and saved me."

James snorted. "I'm sure," he hissed.

"He did. He saved my life and explained his plan to me. I have served him faithfully since that day and so has my loyal servant Kreacher." A smile that chilled James's blood went over the features that looked like Sirius's so much. "He really does reward those he serve him. Bellatrix was right."

"You're deranged!"

"And also the only reason you are still alive." Regulus looked towards the plate. "Eat. I had it prepared especially for you, darling James." Taking a bite of the tender juicy meat Regulus nodded. "I can see why this would be your favorite."

"What if I won't eat?"

"I'll just have to make you."

Before James could blink Regulus was right next to him. He could feel the press of the younger man's body against his own as Regulus reached for the fork.

"I hear feeding a person can be a sensual experience," Regulus whispered against James's ear.

James pushed Regulus's hand off the fork and picked it up himself. Grudgingly beginning to eat the meal that had been prepared for him. He ignored the small talk that Regulus was trying to make. Because James Potter didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like eating or doing anything for that matter.

"You seem upset," Regulus murmured finishing his own meal a morose look on his face. He'd really been looking forward to feed James Potter. "The food is not to your liking?"

"You and your master just murdered my entire family," snapped James, "and turned me into nothing more than property. Why shouldn't I be upset about that?"

"I'm not telling you not be upset. By all means." Regulus waved his hand as though he didn't care. "But you will do as you are told when you are told. Do we understand each other?"

"And if I don't?"

"Punishment will be doled out as needed. But I pray you won't make me punish you, my love."

James was about to tell Regulus he was not his love. He held no love for the man at all for that matter. But Regulus snapped his fingers and the plates were taken away by Kreacher.

"That will be all for tonight Kreacher," Regulus told him. "We are not be disturbed. I would like to enjoy a quite evening with darling James here." Regulus pulled him up the hand and lead him back the he'd come. Back to what used to be his room. "You must do what I wish you to do now. And I'm quite sure you know what I wish of you."

James began to protest. He had just lost the love of his life and the rest of his family. He in no way wanted to do anything, let alone that, with Regulus Black. But before the protestation could leave his lips he felt Regulus's crash heavily against them. He felt himself being pushed back onto the bed behind him the night only just getting started.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Lightning Crashes. **


End file.
